


Practice makes perfect (nonsense)

by alunsina



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: Jaehwan asks for Hakyeon's help to practice something.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Practice makes perfect (nonsense)

When Jaehwan said he needed help with practice, Hakyeon had rightfully assumed he meant 'dance practice' or maybe 'image training' because as hardworking as Jaehwan is he still looks constipated at his attempts to be sexy more than half the time.

Jaehwan doesn't look constipated, but there's something serious and intense in his gaze as he steps close to Hakyeon, slips a strong knobby hand at the back of Hakyeon's neck, leans in--

"What are we practicing for again?" Hakyeon asks, feeling Jaehwan's fingers play with the short hair at the base of his neck, concentrating on that sensation instead of the proximity of their faces. Jaehwan breathes out, soft and intimate, and maybe a little too fast.

"For my musical, hyung, I'm supposed to be Prince Charming. Am I charming enough? How is this making you feel, in like the chest and heart area?"

Hakyeon reaches out a hand and tugs at the reddening lobe of Jaehwan's left ear. "That was finished a month ago."

"Pfft. Details." At the unwavering stare from Hakyeon, Jaehwan adds. "You are ruining it, hyung! Why be hung up on details? We could just say it's for a future project, or, or, I really could use some help on technique. You wouldn't want VIXX to have a bad kissing reputation--"

Hakyeon sighs. "If you just want a kiss just nod for yes or I'm leaving, Jaehwannie."

Jaehwan freezes. Then nods. Cautious.

Hakyeon pulls at Jaehwan. "Good," he whispers, a centimeter, a millimeter away, and descends on the softness of Jaehwan's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Written some (cough) years ago after Jaehwan's Prince Charming musical and unearthed from some email thread. Unbeta'd. Thanks for reading!


End file.
